Land of Fire armed forces
This article is probably canon History They fought in the era of warring states and did quite well early on but over the decades they could barley hold the line and country arm force could barely hold the line ninja and samurai replace them by the end of the era they where a pale shadow of there former selfs. And over time became a cushy relax job for most During the near end of the second great ninja war the land of armed forces got one the greatest generals of all time Tentō scipio oda a who parents where farmers became head arm forces he first made gerearl staff where he became the first chief of staff and merged all the branches into the new land of fire armed forces First he enforced discipline and training the first court marshal where delt people where hanged for murder and put brig with hard labor upgraded the training and equipment and tactics so good where a lot of the hidden village and all the great ninja Nations adopted the as well. They got to be creditedable again much to a few noble diplusre as a son of a mere farmer when daimyo son Ikkyū Madoka was made adjutant who was 14 he later discribe as one the best things to ever happen to his it he also became a successful self made bussnuiss man selling his invention and doing investment and doing it as a hooby before it on wealthier men in the world while in the Millwork than the war started he was land of fires First 10 time Medal of Honor winners got a banner beacuse of it in the shield campign. Third great ninja war quite minato journal the nations of the third war that did better our fire and lightning and wind did well and sense we allied with wind we won we would of not won the war without them When it begin no one of the five great nation thought the regular armed forces would enter the feild and do well or even do this on a front much of a great shinobi village when Kiri join it was lethely opportunity they crushed whorlpoll with there satilate villages the alianve Did not have enough ninja and could send Vetran solider the land of fire armed force where assign to the front to fight in it in hopes they would least be able to buy time. Tentō did something unexpected lannchs a great front offensive Tentō three year offensive a is land hopping campign first sub campign the shield villages they did it on by one with overwhelming numbers and methodical tactics and cutting cummications Ikkyū modaka became a hero with becoming Tentō daughter part of group of 120 to earn banner for 10 Medal of honors. Than with miss information quite publicly about them liberating whorl pool went the Kiri pacts heart lands and while launching a stunning commando and primer troops operation which leack to Kiri that they where going to be doing that with that to whorl pool island and liberate it. This ended the first phase of the campign the next to where a winnable grin it he launch a compighn on the rear line fortress line and the by pass the other fotrees island in the whirlpool island those two campaigns where long with both sides taking heavy casuilties that ended the second years phase the capture and liberation and the invasion of those other fortress the oda knew leaf other villages would have hard time holding out further so after most forts wher capture and a navel blocke that face constant herrasment anther famous commando operation the best all time the special forces taking resasonable heavy casualties lead Ikkyū lead an operation that capture the islands. than they did the invasion a the heart kiri the Seigetsu kiri and water was very brutal the land of fire army chief of staff in hopes of break and making kiri surrender made a led the attack in person from the front Clare that breach and capture and making kiri and water surrender which was humiliating to them but it did not last long when kiri ninja who where lead by A who on a recon mission with othe Kumo ninja found he was the one who broke village gates saw he was mortally wounded he killed 18 enemy kiri ninja with a sowrd and 12 with his bare hands accepting of his fate and smiling .but it cost him his life he lived to see it but cost him his life later died of his wounds Ikkyū Madoka was asked tenntō to take care of his family Ikkyū Madoka wanted to ask to marry his daughter he had the fire domyo his father permission to do it and accept elopement. and did and he approve the wedding in front him an hour Later passed on he thanks to you my journey is finely over know I can go rest and peace an go home with my wife to our honeymoon we never had with my wife is that right Serena my wife smileing before he died Ikkyū Madoka Son First son of five sons after five daughters where born he named him after his grandpa he also Ikkyū Madoka his successor before he died he was the first non royal to be named supreme executor grand general the highest rank of the armed force which only royal previously held.all the Kage great village leaders,great national leaders and supreme great and minor Feudal lords and the sent condolences with hiruzen minato and other village leadership with Suna and the winds National millitry and the fudal Elite of the wind and mofie did it in person and where at his national funeral where they help. In the war and win Iwa front where the ninja of konoha and the armed for grew respect each other and formed friendship with each other they later fought on the front in vulnerable areas in the forth great ninja war. When ninja where later withe village ninja and newly named chief of staff shikamaru spoke to the bill shikamaru introduce named Tentō act which merge the arm forces and the hidden village together in one organization and reveled a stutte of him Section Write the second section of your page here. Category:Army